The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a table with changeable table sheet.
After being used for a period of time, the table surface of conventional tables will be damaged and/or become dirty, affecting not only the sanitary purpose but also its outer appearance.
A tablecloth can certainly overcome the above shortcoming but it has to be washed frequently since it becomes dirty easily after being used.